


Colour

by Chngminxo



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, shameless studio smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: Daehyun comes to visit Yongguk late at night in the studio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original can be found here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/146553678019/a-bangdae-smut-yongguk-is-working-in-the-studio)

It was late, and the studio was empty. No windows gave vision to the outside, no sound emitted from the rooms surrounding, and if Yongguk didn’t have his laptop open just to his left, he wouldn’t know how many hours had past. It could have been the middle of the day, or the middle of the night and he would be none the wiser but with the seconds of the digital clock at the top of his screen ticking by, he was aware of every minute passing.

He had been in the studio twelve hours, it was nearing midnight already and he was starved of inspiration. He had already resigned himself to the knowledge that this would be another night he spent searching his mind for the notes. Everything felt black and white, and he was desperate to search for colour. The crimson of a middle C, the blue of an F, or the rich mahogany of a minor G.

Nothing came, and he found himself spending more time playing around with half-formed creations stored on his packed hard drive, trying to see if he could make something out of what he had long since deemed as nothing.

As the time ticked by and nothing new came, he chose instead to work on an unfinished demo. The slow beat filled his ears and he tilted his head, hearing the familiar tone of his own voice in the place of where he one day soon hoped to hear the voices of those five who meant the most to him. The vocals and lyrics took a crescendo and he closed his eyes, imagining how it would sound to have Jongup’s voice building, Daehyun’s taking the peak and he smiled. He knew not many composers were as lucky as he was, to have his muse take the form of five bickering, annoying, difficult younger men whom he would give his life for.

While the chorus built, he nodded his head along, pursing his lips in thought and tapping his digits in time. He knew it was missing something. It was missing feeling, missing  _passion._

It was a knock on the door that pulled him from his thoughts. He pushed his headphones back and blinked, turning slightly in his chair, “Come in.” He called.

The handle turned and a head poked through the small gap, a beaming smile spreading full lips, “Hey…” Daehyun said. He stepped over the threshold, a paper bag grasped in his fingers as he closed the heavy sound proof door behind him, “Knew I’d find you here.”

Some kind of tension fell from Yongguk’s shoulders. Yes, his five boys were his inspiration, but no other in the way that Daehyun was. The beautiful pout of his lips and curve of his eyes always lingered in the back of Yongguk’s mind, as did the sharp angle of his jaw and the rich, resonant beauty of his voice. The Busan native had a body like a drug, and Yongguk was addicted.

“It’s not worth being surprised anymore.” The leader sent him a tired smile and turned his chair completely. Daehyun shook his head and crossed the room, setting the paper bag down on the sound desk beside the laptop and gently sliding both of his fingers into the leader’s black hair as he stood between his parted thighs.

“You’ve been here all day.” He said as hands slid over his sides, then back to his waist, “You need to sleep, or eat.”

“I’m not leaving until I get some work done.” Yongguk countered and he lifted a hand to drag Daehyun down into a lingering press of mouth against mouth.

“Mmm…” The vocalist hummed against his mouth. There was something intoxicating about Yongguk’s scent, the rich musk of his skin and Daehyun had never been able to quite get enough. “You’ll get more work done if you rest and have a functioning brain.”

“I don’t want to waste time. The five of you deserve the best, and I won’t rest until that’s what you have.” The leader murmured, his eyes heavy lidded as he looked up at the man before him, his lips curving into the half smile that always lingered there when Daehyun was present. He had an ability to calm the leader, and right then this was a welcome distraction.

“You’re no use to us if you’re comatose from exhaustion, Hyung.” Daehyun said, withdrawing slightly and opening the paper bag, “I brought you something to eat.” He said while ignoring the way Yongguk’s slim digits crept beneath his shirt and pressed against the warm toned flesh of his belly, “I know it’ll be harder to get you to sleep, so I thought you could at least not pass out from malnutrition.”

Yongguk snorted, though didn’t take his eyes away from the crease of Daehyun’s brow. Those same fingers curled into the hem of his shirt and carefully dragged it up, leaning forward to press his own full lips against a hipbone, then a navel, next exhaling a breath over the faint line of hair that disappeared below the younger’s belt, “So kind to care for me.” He said distractedly as Daehyun smiled and cupped the back of his head. To his credit, he was trying his best not to allow the leader’s mouth to distract him, but it wasn’t always that easy.

“Himchan’s been worrying. Youngjae’s convinced you’re gonna die or something, and Himchan says he isn’t cut out to be leader.” Daehyun’s nose wrinkled in that way it did when he was getting turned on, and Yongguk was spurred on for more, “I s-suggested maybe I should be leader.”

“Oh?” Yongguk’s eyes lifted as he pressed the flat of his tongue to the hollow of Daehyun’s chest.

“Mhm…” The younger responded, exhaling a slow breath, “I’m good at bossing people around.”

“You’re good at bossing Jonguppie and Junhongie around.” The leader chuckled, “You’d be terribly ineffectual when up against Himchan and Youngjae. I think Youngjae-yah would probably laugh in your face if you tried to tell him what to do.”

“It’s not like you ever actually boss anyone around.” The Busan boy countered, his eyes opening as he watched his leader and lover pull back from his skin. The pads of Yongguk’s thumbs rubbed against his warm stomach still just beneath his shirt.

“You love it when I boss you around.” His brow quirked, and his lips curved upwards into a careful smirk. Daehyun tilted his head to the side before turning to look back towards the door, knowing there was no option to lock it. The halls of the company building had been empty on his way through, many of the practice and training rooms dark and locked up, and here deep below the street, he knew they could take advantage of a privacy they rarely got at home.

“If you won’t eat, Hyung… And you won’t sleep…” Daehyun started, licking his full lower lip and inching back closer. He lowered himself down to sit astride the producer’s lap, his hands moving to cup the sides of his slender neck, “Maybe would you like to take another kind of break from your work?”

Instead of replying, the man lifted his hand and tangled his fingers into Daehyun’s thick, dark hair, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. The younger immediately keened in his hands, his eyes closing and his arms sliding around his lover’s neck, submitting himself entirely to the passion of the kiss. There was always a kind of hunger Yongguk had for him, as though he were something so delicious that nothing was ever quite enough.

A whimper broke the silence between them, and Yongguk chuckled as his hand slowly travelled south, eager to touch and please the pliant beauty in his lap. The kiss broke for the leader instead moved his mouth to slide over the slender column of Daehyun’s neck, latching his lips on to his throat and feeling fingers gripping his hair as he did so, “H-hyung..” Daehyun moaned, swallowing and Yongguk felt his Adam’s Apple bob under his tongue.

Yongguk withdrew completely and looked up at the younger, his hands carefully dropping down and making quick work of undoing the front of his jeans, slipping his belt free from it’s confines and tossing it aside, but before he could do more Daehyun was pulling back to his feet. The elder blinked in surprise, about to inquire as to his beloved’s wellbeing, when he caught sight of that familiar  _smirk._ God damn was his Daehyun a tease.

It started with a rock of his hips, then an arch of his spine and Daehyun was stripping before him. Shameless, sinful and oh so beautiful. 

Yongguk couldn’t help the groan that rumbled from his chest as he saw the familiar curve of Daehyun’s erection confined in the tight blue denim of his jeans but of course the younger didn’t reveal too much too soon. Instead, he turned around and with a terrible slowness, he drew up his shirt. First, he exposed the small of his back and the dimples that punctuated each side of his spine, then he showed his hips and waist, next the length of his spine. His skin was a beautiful bronze plane, and all Yongguk wanted was to touch it and taste it but he was sentenced merely to watch. The shirt drew higher, exposing his shoulder blades, then was being pulled completely over his head and tossed aside, the younger spinning back around.

The cool air in the room had his nipples pert and erect and Yongguk was salivating in his need to taste, yet Daehyun continued to sway his hips as he next dropped his hands to the front of his pants, “Daehyun…” The leader said, his voice husky and his own arousal achingly hard within the restrictions of his pants.

Thankfully, his beautiful vocalist took mercy and made quick work of undoing his pants and sliding them from his legs, not wasting any time in following them with his tight briefs and leaving himself naked and beautiful in front of his leader, “Yes, Hyung?” 

Yongguk prided himself in being a patient man, but when presented with something so ethereal before him, he couldn’t for the life of him stop himself. He slid his chair forward and strong hands gripped naked hips and dragged him closer. With practiced care, he turned them around and bent Daehyun over the master board, watching as his bronze spine arched when his torso was pressed to the cool metal and small dials and buttons pushed into his naked flesh.

Two warm palms pressed to the rounded globes of Daehyun’s ass and spread him apart and soon the hot press of a wet mouth was against him. His spine arched and he cried out as his eyes rolled back into his head, fingers gripping the edge of the board as he pushed back into the pleasure. Those hands kept him steady however, holding his hips still as the well rehearsed tongue traced around his rim before sliding painfully slowly over him. 

Already, Daehyun’s arms were trembling as he leant forward, caring little about the buttons and dials beneath him, only aware of the warm heat of Yongguk’s mouth. “Hyung…” He gasped at a particular swipe, and his hips rocked down, his erection pinned between him and the board beneath.

There was something intoxicating about the flavour of Daehyun’s body and the sounds he emitted as the familiar heat of pleasure began to build deep inside of him. Soon, the leader was pulling his head back and panting against the beautiful round ass and his hands slipped lower. First, the pad of his thumb rubbed against Daehyun’s rim, and he watched with a husky chuckle as the singer arched and gasped at the touch but he had to show mercy and finally as he dipped his head down once more, he carefully pressed in his index finger.

The sound of pleasure Daehyun emitted had a shudder running through Yongguk’s body. His free hand slid to the small of his back and held him still as his tongue and finger worked in pair to overwhelm his younger love with the constant stimulation. As the singer’s voice grew louder, a second finger was added, then when he was ready, a third followed until he was soon pulling his head back to thrust the digits in, searching for that place that he knew would make Daehyun  _sing._

“Hyung… Hyung…” Daehyun was gasping, his head turning to look back at the man who tortured him with beautiful pleasure, “I want…” He gasped, and Yongguk kissed his left ass cheek, next scraping his teeth over the rounded skin as he waited for his beloved to be able to form the words, “I want to suck you… P-Please let me…”

The leader cursed at the slutty, needy words but he was shaking his head, planting an apologetic kiss to the small of his lover’s back, “Not tonight, my beautiful boy. Tonight is about you…” As he spoke the words, his fingers curled and slowly rubbed against Daehyun’s walls, ripping a scream from him as he finally found that place inside of him that had constellations exploding behind his eyes.

“Then inside… Hyung please, inside…” He panted, his thighs twitching as he was barely holding on, “Please…” He gasped, turning his head again to look back with desperate eyes and Yongguk could no longer deny him anything. 

With a loving kiss to the top of his cleft, he withdrew his fingers and left him open and needy against his board so that he could quickly undo the front of his pants and let them drop down to be around his knees. In haste, he found a condom safely tucked inside his wallet, then once it was secure around him, he looked around for some kind of lubricant and came up with nothing, his brows furrowing, “Shit… Baby  _shit_ you look amazing.” He groaned, quickly spitting into his palm three times and slicking himself up as best he could.

“Quick, hyung…” Daehyun responded, his arms shaking as he lifted his hips, pressing back in need. The leader curved his hand around his erection and moaned, but he didn’t yet allow himself entrance into the perfect body before him. He couldn’t take his love like this.

Carefully, he held on to the younger’s hips and turned him around, pressing him back onto the master board and watching the way his spine arched in protest at the push of the dials and toggles into his skin. Nothing looked more beautiful to Yongguk, than the sight of Daehyun like this. Naked and in need.

Without wasting another second, he pressed forward and guided his tip to nudge at Daehyun’s entrance, rocking his hips slowly and sinking into him. Slender arms lifted and wound around his neck, pulling him closer as they came together as one, their bodies pressed flush and Yongguk’s shirt already sticking to the sweat on his skin. He began to build a hard and even pace, his forehead touching the singer’s and their sounds of mutual passion and pleasure building between them.

“Y-Yongguk-hyung…” Daehyun groaned against his mouth and Yongguk knew that neither of them could last much longer. He knew that his hands would leave imprints in Daehyun’s skin, as would the board he was pressed against, but neither had time to care as they were soon caught in the heat of yet another kiss. Daehyun was moaning at the distinct taste of himself on Yongguk’s tongue, but he didn’t mind.

Skin against skin, the room felt hotter and hotter until Daehyun was unravelling in Yongguk’s hands. The Busan boy began to whimper and moan into the kiss and Yongguk knew he had once again found that sweet spot and he aimed for it again and again until Daehyun was throwing his head back and arching with a scream of ecstasy, his spunk painting the skin between. The leader’s thrusts stuttered as he felt the body around him tighten it’s grip on his aching cock and with a few more pushes into Daehyun, he was following him into mind blowing pleasure.

They stood there for a lingering moment, before Daehyun finally went limp with a satisfied hum and Yongguk slowly withdrew. He reached into the bag his beloved had brought for him, grabbing a wad of napkins and cleaning himself off after removing the used protection.

“You…” Daehyun tried, but words escaped him, and he instead trailed off into a soft hum as his eyes fluttered closed.

The leader laughed and fell back into his seat, caring little that his cock was out of his pants and instead focusing on the ethereal beauty spread out before him, “I love you.” He said it, even though he knew he didn’t need to.

“I know…” Daehyun responded and he finally lifted his head. Carefully, he planted his feet on the floor and sat himself down across Yongguk’s naked lap, drawing him into a final kiss. This one had no need behind it, no desperation or lust. It was a kiss shared by two men in love, and Yongguk leant into it. 

“You’re tired…” He said when their mouths broke apart, and Daehyun gave him a satiated smile.

“I am.” He admitted, allowing his eyes to flutter closed, relaxed finally in the warmth of Yongguk’s arms. The leader chuckled, rubbing fingers against the small of his back gently and kissing his forehead. He glanced to the laptop to his left, the song he had been working on. As he cradled a sleeping, naked Daehyun in his arms he smiled as melodies fell into place behind his eyes. Things were no longer black and white because with his pleasure came love, just like with Daehyun came colour.

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah can't believe I wrote that, either.


End file.
